Leagen of Zelda
by UsopppLover4Ever
Summary: This is a story my littlest sister Ivory wrote and I edited for her. No pairings as far asI know so yeah...I have no clue of teh plot just as I BTW...I'm just the one who checks her grammer and adds a few ideas in here and there...
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is a story written by my blittle sister Ivory and ...mildly edited by me.

Ivory: YAY!!!! Jackie-nae's promised to post some of my stories!!!

Me: Yup! Now do the disclaimer sweetie...

Ivory: (looks at me confused) Do what?

Chopper: Like this Ivy-chan...(clears throat) Ivory nor Jackie own Ledgend of Zelda Twilight Princess...

Me: NOTE; "Zane" is what Ivy calls Link...I call him Kneanar.... and she calls the horse Loise...I call it Aria...

Chopper: -_-U Anyway...One Piece FMA, Ben 10, and any other Book, Video Game, TV or Movie references you may find....

Zane's POV

"Once upon a time,A princess called Zelda lived in a kingdom called was beautiful and one day a person named Gannondorf and he went to Zelda and said 'If you surrender to me I will only take over this kingdom and put dark Creaters all over Hyrule. Refuse...and I will be forced to kill you all.' Zelda was holding a sword and dropped it. From that day on most of Hyrule was covered with darkness."

I closed the book and sighed.

"But what happened next?" asked Raina.

"Nothing."I replied

"Why?" asked Snowy,pouting like a baby

"Because that's what happened." Ivory said with a sigh. "Anyway, Zane I have to show you something…Give me the book." she demanded.

I shrugged "Okay." She said "But it could be broken with the two last Triforces: The Triforce of Courage and The Triforce of Light."

"Whoa!" The other 2 cheered happily.

"Now come on,Zane!"said Ivory impatiently running for the door. Following her out I raced her to where our horses were tied.

I got onto Loise. Ivory got onto Lily.

We rode to the little lake and she pointed at a black and red door.

"I saw some dark creatures coming away from the door... That means they where looking for the last Triforces." said Ivory

"And so we have to do what?"I ask raising an eyebrow.

"We have to find The Triforces of Courage and of Light before Gannondorf finds them." said Ivory

"But how?" I asked

"We look every where,of course." Ivory replied.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise. I looked at the door and saw in horror that Shadow creatures were coming out of the door and were walking towards us!!

I turned around and saw more sneaking up on us. I shouted at her "Behind you!" But I was too late.

Just as one got her another got me as well.

I shouted at her "IVORYYY!!!" she shouted back to me. "ZANEEE!!!"

We were dragged away from each other. Ivory was held captive by a red-haired man that I recognized as Gannondorf!

It was then that something glowed at her throat: a triangular shaped jewel.

"My necklace..." I heard Ivory murmur.

"Let me see it!" said Gannondorf.

Ivory struggled a little but she let him look at her jewel.

As soon he touched it, his grip on her arm tightened and he gave a creepy grin before almost happily saying "The lost princess! You carry the Triforce owned by Princess Rainia!"

Then I was smacked upside the head with a club or the hilt of a sword. I felt, as I blacked out, one of the creatures pick me up...

Me:...........I have no clue what she wrote, but I'm inspired by another of her stories!!!

Ivory: Please Read and Review my story!!!

Usopp: You mean R&R...

Ivory: ???

Me See ya next time!!!


	2. Imprisoned!

Me: Here's Chappie 2!! I also may put in a random story crack based of of another of her stories...just sayin....

Ivory: Just like the last time: I don't own anything but Rainia/Ivory, Raina, Thundra & Snowy...so far...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Rainia's point of view...

Zane was picked up by one of the monsters that Gannondorf controlled.

Oh no! He had the Triforce of Courage with him! Gannondorf mustn't get it!

The Dark creature rasped "What should do with him, my Dark Princess Rainia?"

I didn't know what to say. Gannondorf answered for me "Don't harm him too seriously but put him in a very secure cell."

The creature looked down at Zane and noticed his Triforce! At that moment Zane had a reaction to the Triforce I had but it was different than any I had seen before.

He fell onto his knees in an upright position, howled once, and transformed into a large black and grey wolf!

Gannondorf then pulled me away and put me into a tower room. Later I put on a long rough wool cloak and I snuck down into Zane's prison cell.

I quietly asked "How are feeling , Zane?"...

Zane's point of view...

I heard Rainia. I stood up but was brought back to my belly by two things: I had a chain fastened around my right ankle and I was a wolf not a human!

I asked her "What happened to me?" She softly answered "One of the monstersalmost killed you. You should be grateful towards me and the Princess of Light Zelda. I saved your...life."

I stared at her for a while and said "Why did you save my life?"

She sighed and she looked at me "I saved your life because you have always been like a...brother to me." I growled deep in my throat hearing and smelling something strange to me.

"What is it?"she asked "There's something behind you..." I growled" Oh, you didn't have to worry she's my spirit companion."

I inquired "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lily. " Rainia smiled

"Huh?" I said "What is it?"Rainia asked.

I replied "I hear a song called _Angel of Mine_."

"I hear _Breaking the Habit_"

Then a person with a jet black outfit on, except for big bulgy white letters on his or her shirt that read Likin Park, stated walking into view outside of my cell. Next to him or her there was a deer w/ a pink hat on.

Standing behind the deer was a girl with blond hair, a blue headband,a red necklace,a purple dress, blue arm wamers,red socks and black maryjanes, w/ a boy with redish brown hair, red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots standing at her side.

A girl with orange chin length hair, a white, pink and blue shirt, blue shorts and white shoes and a boy with black hair, a white shirt, blue jeans and red converse sneakers.

The orange haired girl shouted "Kevin, it's your darn fault that we're here!"she smacked Kevin up side the head.

The eldest kid, the red-brown haired boy, exclaimed "Whoah!!! It's a real wolf!"

" Thundra, I feel like its the Triforce of Courage!"Gwen said excitedly

"Hmmm ."the blond girl, Thundra, mumbled thoughtfully.

"What is it, Thundra?"asked the deer

"I am hearing the song _Breaking the Habit_ from the there is two people that have that 's Edward Elric and Zane. "

The deer said" I know why ! The wolf must be Zane!"

He walked to me and said "What's your name?"I stared at him.

I said"My name is Zane..."

The deer replied with a smile"My name is Tonni Tonni Choopper,Zane."

I responed "The girl with the cloak is Princess Rainia."...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy:T-th-that's all folks!!!

Me: -_-U Baka....

Ivory: Please......R/R....right Jackie-nae?

Me: Close Ivy-chan...R**&**R


End file.
